Elevator Vibes
by cassidyss
Summary: A/O pairing. Stuck in an elevator challenge fic, which now is continuing into a story. Wow, my first...
1. Chapter 1

Elevator Vibes

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Yelled Olivia.

"Calm down Olivia the security people said it would only be an hour or so before the elevator company can get here and get it fixed." Said Alex calmly.

"Just to let you know, little Miss Morris Commission which whom I got stuck playing babysitter, I have a job to do. It called 'catching the perp.' And now, I won't be able to help since you had to come down here with a fucking warrant that basically covered nothing, while the perp showed up during the search and I got stuck making sure little your life was out of danger." Olivia said.

"So don't mind me if I'm a little frustrated over the current situation. Now, Elliot and the rest of the gang get to interrogate the son-of-a-bitch, while I'm stuck here with you and random cell service. I don't even know if the 1-6 got my message about being stuck in here."

"Are you done?" Alex asked, with a tone that would have frozen the balls off Olivia should have had a set.

"I'm not thrilled to be stuck here with you either! As for the warrant, it was the best I could do considering your lack of evidence, and you are damn lucky I went out on a limb for your so called 'gut instinct' yet again." Alex said.

"So why don't we play a little game? Shall we? If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." And with that Alex kicked off her shoes, took off her blazer, set down her briefcase, sat down on the floor and began doing paperwork as calmly as if she were sitting at her desk.

Olivia seeing the situation for what it was, shrugged out of her leather coat, checked for cell service again, and was about to say 'fuck' when she remembered Alex's little game. Eh, she thought, she's right. Might as well make the most out of an hour of down time. She lay down on the floor and using her jacket as a pillow proceeded to get some much needed rest.

Alex watched all this out of the corner of her eye. The Detective was beautiful and with her eyes closed Alex could look all she wanted. The corner of the eye bit got old and she found herself full on staring at Olivia. Her full lips, her tousled hair, her relaxed features. Never had she seen the Detective look vulnerable, but that was the only way to describe her at that moment. Relaxed and at ease and completely adorable. Little heavy breathing sounds coming from her open mouth, not quite snoring, but definitely the sound of a person asleep.

Alex took a deep breath and did something she'd been dying to do since she had first laid eyes on the Detective. She reached out and pushed a stray lock of hair, ever so gently, so as not to wake her off her forehead. Her hair was soft and had just the right highlights. Something about it had turned Alex on from the beginning. She wondered what it would look like grown out and decided a little more might be nice, but not too much.

She couldn't stop herself from tracing the lines on Olivia's open palm. God, she was perfect in every way, thought Alex. Her hands showed signs of her job, they weren't delicate like Alex's which never saw more than a paper cut. Olivia's hands were strong and showed it. Oh, to have those hands on her would be ecstasy.

Olivia chose that moment to wake up. She felt Alex's hand tracing her own. She tried not to adjust her breathing so Alex wouldn't stop. Olivia found it completely erotic. She had never seen anything as gorgeous as her polar opposite in looks. Her pale skin, and flowing blonde hair, her legs that went on and on. Olivia could hardly take the sensations shooting straight from her palm to her groin. She wanted to moan at the contact.

She knew she was rough on Alex, but no one had given her a break as a rookie beat cop. She felt Alex needed to earn and deserve their respect, the way she had. Yet, at the same time she wanted sometimes to protect her from her colleagues. A feeling she had never felt before about someone basically who seemed not to care about the victim so much as whether or not a case was winnable in court.

Alex allowed her hand to wander up Olivia's arm to her wrist, tracing it and longing to kiss it. She had to stop this she knew, Olivia could wake at any moment and how was she going to explain herself.

Olivia chose that moment to open her eyes and stare at the blonde beauty touching her. Alex was intently staring down at her own hand touching Olivia, so she was able to get a good look at Alex's expression. It was tender and longing and spoke of desire.

Olivia's stomach was doing flip flops and her panties were basically soaked at that point. She wanted Alex so badly then that she thought she would die if she didn't kiss her.

Quickly she reached up Alex's arm, startling Alex. Alex looked at her in the face and for a brief moment the look that passed between them was so sexually charged if harnessed; it might have restarted the elevator.

Alex tried to think quickly and came up with the perfect excuse.

"I thought you might be hungry as well as tired, I have a pear and Power Bar in my bag, if you want." She said softly as if allowing time for Olivia to fully wake up.

Olivia still hadn't let go of Alex's upper arm. So they sat close together for a moment in what seemed to be a Mexican standoff. Olivia battling her hormones and Alex fearfully hoping her excuse worked.

It didn't, but Olivia decided to play along.

"That's nice of you Alex, why don't you choose which one you're going to have and I'll take dibs on whatever is left over." She said agreeably.

Alex scooted back to her bag, giving Olivia a terrific view of her legs and rather short skirt as it rode up while Alex bent over rummaging through the briefcase. She lifted out her hands with a smile of victory as if she had produced a meal at the Mesa Grill and held up the offered food.

Just then, the elevator dropped about a foot. Alex squealed and dropped the food to the ground reaching for Olivia. She practically through herself into Olivia's arms.

Olivia still reeling from the sudden drop didn't think anything of it and wrapped her arms around Alex and whispered that everything was ok and they would be fine into her ear. It had never occurred to either one of them that the elevator could actually go crashing down to the abyss beneath them.

Alex clung to Olivia like a life preserver. Olivia continued to stroke her hands up and down Alex's back and arms. Alex was trembling with fear.

Olivia started become aware of the proximity at exactly the same time Alex did. They both pulled back.

"You going to be okay?" Olivia asked concerned and trying to calm her hormones at the same time.

"Of, course, I'm not a baby!" Alex snapped, in exactly the same hormonal position.

"I didn't say you were being a baby, Alex. Look that was scary. I was there, remember?"

"I'm sorry, Olivia, I was just…" Alex was interrupted by the whir of the elevator moving downward.

"Thank god, that's over." Olivia said.

"Maybe I can make some of that interrogation after all." She said

"Right." Alex replied with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Because it was all MY fault you missed out on that." Alex said coolly, trying to get her emotions in check.

Olivia wanted to slam her against the wall and ravish her at that moment and all Alex was doing was fueling the fire by pushing her emotional buttons. Alex had no idea she was playing with fire at that moment.

Instead Olivia bent down got her coat and put it on, took long deep breaths, like in her yoga class and tried to stem the wetness pooling between her legs.

Alex meanwhile was gathering her thing together as well. She shrugged into her jacket, stepped into her shoes and picked up the fallen food placing it back in her briefcase and stood up just as the door opened to the ground floor.

As they exited the building they both realized they'd need to hail a cab as they were stranded without a car.

Olivia shifted back and forth on her feet for a moment as Alex watched her and kept an eye out for a cab.

Finally Olivia stilled, she reached out and lay the palm of her hand against Alex's arm, causing Alex to look directly at her. Olivia reached for the briefcase and Alex not registering what was happening allowed it to slip from her grasp.

"You know what, Alex?" Olivia asked.

"I would really like to skip that interrogation after all. Have dinner with me? We never did get a pear or a Power Bar." Olivia asked almost shyly looking at her shoes the whole time, only at the end glancing up to gauge Alex's reaction.

Alex was looking directly at her and then directly into her eyes. The air around them was charged with sexual tension. They both knew it, and now was the big moment as to whether or not they were both ready and willing to except it for what it was.

Alex, ever the list maker, began making the pros and cons list in her head, knowing her answer was forthcoming. She made her decision and internally sighed.

"I know Olivia that we argue a lot and fight over cases constantly. We always seem to be hurling angry words at each other. I don't want that anymore, but I know it is inevitable. Us, getting along on any level is going to be difficult, if not impossible. So, yes, I will have dinner with you. We need to forge a friendship outside of the job that…" Alex got out before she was interrupted.

"Alex, I meant go out to dinner, well, as a…well, kinda like a…jeez this is difficult." Olivia said frustrated with herself.

"As a date?" Alex filled in taking pity on her.

Olivia looked up again straight into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen and saw acceptance, and tinge of humor.

"Yeah;" Olivia said.

"Then yes, Olivia, I'd be thrilled to have dinner with you. Let's get moving on this friendship thing, because I'm pretty much ready for the next level, if you want there to be one." Alex said smirking.

Olivia, who had managed to hail a cab during Alex's speech, felt her jaw drop as Alex passed her sliding into the cab waiting for Olivia to follow. Alex loved that she had now seen two sides of Olivia, her vulnerable side and her completely speechless side. This should one fun dinner, and who knows where desert might lead…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dinner was going remarkably well. Neither had realized how much they had in common until that moment. They had only interacted on the job and that didn't really allow for intimate conversation. For the moment as they ate, they were just two people learning the nuances of an early friendship, with the added benefit of knowing some things about each other's personalities. The sexually charged energy that had surrounded them earlier lingered like a thick fog around them, but never swallowed them up. As dinner wound down, Alex insisted on paying which brought about a huge argument from Olivia.

"Alex, it's not like I'm a pauper. I do have a salary you know, let me get this one and you get the next." Olivia stated rather unrelentingly.

"So, Detective you assume there is going to be a second dinner with me? And what evidence do you have to support this alleged dinner?" Alex replied smirking and enjoying every second of the blush creeping up Olivia's neck finally christening her cheeks.

"I, um, well, you see. " Olivia said again at a loss for words and stumbling as she stared into laughing blue eyes that swallowed her ability to think and form articulate sentences.

Olivia looked away over Alex's shoulder to stop drowning in those eyes and finally responded with, "I thought we were working our way towards friendship with the possibility of, well, you know…," she trailed off, unwilling to voice the words of direction to this friendship already spoken by Alex and proven by the way she had touched Liv with such tender affection in the elevator.

The fog consumed them both. Alex reached out her hand and gently placed it over Olivia's which was resting face down on the table. She turned it over and grazed her fingertips lightly over Liv's until she lifted her hand and Liv's up into the air and linked their fingers together. Alex's palm rested against the back of Olivia's hand, allowing her middle finger to gently caress Olivia's palm. She slowly pulled Liv forward and with the tiny table between them blocking further contact, stood and leaned into Olivia and whispered in her ear, "Detective Benson, I'm ready for dessert now."

Olivia's physical response was swift as she felt Alex's soft breath on her ear and neck and gently moving the hair nearby. She was again instantly turned on and soaking. She wanted so badly to turn and capture those lips so close to her. But she felt things were moving from 0-60 mph in matter of hours and wasn't sure if Alex was as on board as she appeared to be. They needed to discuss some things. First and foremost being each other's sexuality. Liv was a lesbian, and her forays into the male world were only for appearance sake or the occasional release she couldn't find with a female on any given evening. However, she knew nothing of Alex's taste or preferences when it came to sexual preferences.

Alex watched the emotions play out across Olivia's face. The Detective had definitely let her guard down this evening and Alex felt like it was a gift given to her. To see Olivia vulnerable and speechless and now completely unguarded. She fell completely for Olivia in that moment. Alex knew there was no turning back for her. Touching Liv in the elevator and now being in such proximity as to see the emotional waves cresting in Olivia's expression made her want to proclaim her emotions right then and there. Meanwhile, she had secretly taken care of dinner during Olivia's distracted state. Alex had never fallen for a woman before. She had the usual dalliances in college, as everyone seemed to, but had only felt the sex as being better than that with a man, but not enough for her to choose one side over the other. After college, she had never dated anyone but men. So, these feelings for Olivia which had stemmed from the first time they had met had taken her by storm. She had never felt more turned on and completely at ease with her sexuality as she was at that moment. She just accepted her love of Liv as if she was as necessary as breathing air.

Meanwhile, Olivia was gathering her wits and trying desperately to stem the physical response of her body to Alex. She looked at Alex and fell again into deep pools of blue. Only this time she saw another emotion that had not been there earlier with the pure lust, it looked an awful lot like affection. Olivia wasn't used to seeing that in anyone's eyes. She'd seen it in a couple of the men she had dated and she knew she never returned the look. Something about Alex made her feel safe and comfortable and she almost let the same emotion settle upon her face and into her eyes, but her past rather unevenly paved road of life told her to hold back.

"So, about that dessert, Detective…" Alex whispered gently.

"Yes?" Olivia answered slowly.

"How about we stop at the Cold Stone Creamery near my apartment?" Alex asked, once again loving the play of emotion on Olivia's face. "It's only 7:00pm Olivia and I promise I don't bite." "Hard." She whispered that last part to herself.

"Alex I think that there are some things we should discuss." Said Olivia firmly. She was determined not to be distracted this time.

"Exactly my thought, Detective, but I want to get comfortable and out of my court attire and my apartment's the only place where that can happen." Alex responded.

"OK…" Olivia replied a little nervously but seeing the logic. She wasn't sure where tonight was going to lead but wanted to know where she stood with Alex after everything that had transpired in the past few hours. She couldn't handle the emotional and physical rollercoaster she had been on since waking to find Alex touching her. She realized finally the check had been paid as Alex shrugged back into her blazer and reached for her briefcase and almost broached the subject again, but realized it was a mute point.

Olivia instantly grabbed the satchel and motioned for Alex to take the lead out of the restaurant. She had a perfect view of Alex's hips swaying in front of her. As they exited the building, Alex spun around and grabbed Olivia buy her leather jacket lapels pulling her close and leaned in waiting for Olivia to finish the move. Olivia's hands immediately found their way to Alex's hips pulling her flush against her body and as she tipped her head to the side she met Alex's lips…

TBC (Mean, eh?)


	3. Chapter 3

_As they exited the building, Alex spun around and grabbed Olivia buy her leather jacket lapels pulling her close and leaned in waiting for Olivia to finish the move. Olivia's hands immediately found their way to Alex's hips pulling her flush against her body and as she tipped her head to the side she met Alex's lips…_

Chapter 3

The kiss was gentle and soft and open to possibility. It was brief but it was poignant for both of them. They rested their foreheads against each other. And neither found their voice or the ability to open their eyes and pull away.

Alex felt like she was literally falling. To have only a few hours earlier touched the palm of Olivia's hand and now to be in such proximity with the taste of her on her lips and the rich aroma of her leather jacket and her unique scent surrounding her she felt as though the world had turned upside down. She had wanted this for so long and now that she realized Olivia not only returned those feelings but was completely open to the possibility of a romantic relationship, Alex wanted to cry. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She knew it was silly and hoped Olivia wasn't noticing and still had her eyes closed as well.

Olivia for her part was having trouble breathing. She had made sure to keep the kiss brief, but all that had done was tease her into a state of unbearable arousal. Since having been trapped in the elevator with Alex and treating her horribly by saying she was babysitting and bringing up the whole Morris Commission fiasco, she could hardly believe what was happening between them was real. The tenderness with which Alex had touched her had reached a depth of emotion in her she thought dormant or even non-existent. She had been in a constant state of arousal around Alex ever since, but knew that this was not even close to being about just sex.

Olivia was the first to open her eyes. When she did she saw tear tracks and fresh tears glistening on Alex's cheeks. At first Olivia thought, shit, she'd gone too far too fast. But then she realized Alex hadn't let go of her jacket and she was the one who initiated the kiss.

"Alex?" Olivia whispered. "Are you okay? You're crying."

Alex shook her head as Liv spoke, stilling Liv's voice. She buried her head in Olivia's neck so Liv wouldn't be able to see the emotion on her face and in her eyes. She knew that Olivia was a player, that she was open about her sexuality, and had her fair share of conquests with both sexes. This she knew through the court grape vine, while vast it was quick. She didn't know exactly how Liv felt about her and wasn't sure if she could handle being a one night stand. She knew her face was glowing with love and her eyes were sparkling with it too. She had never been one to chest her cards.

Olivia stood there rubbing Alex's back not speaking. A myriad of emotions were crossing her mind. First and foremost was how to get across to Alex that she wanted more than just sex from Alex. Her attraction to Alex had been instantaneous and powerful. She had bitched and moaned along with her fellow co-workers about the new ADA on the block and had felt a twinge of guilt every time. It wasn't that Alex was necessarily easy to work with sometimes; god knows they'd had their fare share of arguments, but at the same time, she felt protective of Alex and sought desperately for her approval. Olivia fantasized about Alex almost constantly and their heated arguments only added fuel to the already burning flame.

Alex by then had stopped crying and was much more in control of herself. She nuzzled Olivia's neck and gently placed a kiss on the throbbing pulse point she had felt against her cheek just seconds earlier. She felt and heard a hitch to Olivia's breathing. Spurred on, she nibbled at it and sucked on the throbbing skin beneath her mouth.

Olivia's knees were about to buckle, when Alex lifted her head and stared into Olivia's deep brown eyes. She saw hesitation, lust and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Olivia was a tough read for Alex and had always been. Alex could usually size up a person pretty quickly. Olivia for some reason was different, she could go from being tough as nails flipping a perp over in the interrogation room to the most gentle and tender person in the world when dealing with a child victim. Alex couldn't get a read on the real Olivia hidden behind what she thought to be a very thick and heavily guarded wall. Why the wall was even in place had always perplexed Alex.

Olivia smiled at her and said, "Thank god you didn't keep that up much longer."

To which Alex instantly replied, "Let's skip dessert. I really want to get changed, if we still feel like it, we'll go for ice cream after."

Olivia could tell the battle inside Alex was over and it had been swift, whatever it was. The tears were still an enigma to Olivia, but she felt that bringing them up when Alex clearly wanted to leave it lay was more respectable.

"Fine, let me hail a cab." Olivia said.

It took just a few minutes for them to catch a yellow cab and Alex gave an address on the upper west side.

Olivia turned slightly toward Alex in the cab to find Alex doing the same thing. Olivia reached out and took Alex's hand in her own. She brought it to her lips and kissed it, pulling Alex toward her. Olivia reached out and gently tucked Alex's hair behind her ear. She could hear Alex's uneven breathing. She leaned forward and touched her lips to Alex's. She started softly kissing her and then opened her mouth just enough to let her tongue dart forward to trace the entrance she so desperately sought. Alex moaned as she did so, her mouth opening allowing Olivia the access she wanted. She opened the kiss into a full on gentle open mouthed kiss, no tongues involved as their mouths meshed together. Olivia moaned in frustration this time and had to pull away as oxygen became a necessity. She realized then that Alex's hand was sifting through her short locks and her own hand had somehow of its own accord done the same to Alex's long hair. Alex slowly dragged her hand down Olivia's face, cradling it gently with the palm of her hand.

Olivia looked into those deep blue eyes and knew that there was no turning back for her. Tonight was in Alex's hands. She would follow her lead and let what fate had determined for her come to fruition without hesitation. Alex would be in complete control of how far and how fast they would go physically. Never before had Olivia let this state of arousal go without release, but if Alex just wanted to sit and talk about where this was headed and not do anything else, Olivia was fine with it. It was an epiphany to her to discover her lust was overcome completely by the desire to go at the pace set by the one person she had wanted to dominate.

Alex for her part was amazed that this incredible woman with the most engaging smile she had ever seen was interested in her. She knew she had to come clean with Olivia about her lack of sexual prowess. She'd really focused on school and then work and had only had a handful of relationships that were physical in nature. She wanted so badly to please Olivia but was unsure of herself.

Before either of them was prepared the ride was over and Olivia was handing the driver the fare and a nice tip. The lecherous look he was giving her almost made her ask for change, but she decided she had much more pressing things to take care of.

Alex's doorman opened the door offering up a good evening to her. Alex returned the pleasantry and headed for the elevator with Liv trailing after her once again carrying her briefcase. Alex found it amusing that Olivia was being so thoughtful if not chivalrous about the god dam satchel. Hitting the 3rd floor as they entered, she instantly kicked off her shoes and bent down to pick them up. She slung them over her shoulder and proceeded to step out of the elevator with an amused Olivia following behind.

"I guess you really do hate your court attire. I don't know how you do it, being dressed to the nines all the time." Olivia said.

"You get used to it." Said Alex. "Besides, it makes me appreciate my downtime even more. And you haven't seen me dressed to the nines. These clothes are only to the 5th.h" She watched as Olivia's head snapped to attention in her direction.

They reached Alex's door and she held out her hand. Olivia, confused looked at Alex but couldn't for the life of her figure out what the offered hand meant.

Alex clued her in, by saying, "My keys are in my briefcase, unless you want to stand out here all night?"

"Damn but you get feisty on your home turf." Olivia chuckled handing the bag over.

Alex grabbed her keys from the bag and made huge production of handing it back to Olivia who just smirked, and shoes slung over shoulder Alex opened the door and turned on the light.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alex grabbed her keys from the bag and made huge production of handing it back to Olivia who just smirked, and shoes slung over shoulder Alex opened the door and turned on the light._

Chapter 4

Alex entered her apartment, and flipped on the lights. Olivia followed her into one of the most amazing apartments she had ever seen. The view of central park was amazing. She could only imagine what the people on the higher floors views were. There was a floor to ceiling glass door that lead out to albeit a small but none the less balcony overlooking the park.

Alex watched her taking in the view. She knew that Olivia would figure out she was a trust fund baby as soon as she took in the sight of the rest of her apartment. The Cabot name alone should be a clue to Olivia and Alex hoped Liv was not intimidated. To her Olivia didn't seem the type to find her choice living to be ostentatious. Alex's home was cozy, at least to her, and she and her decorator had tried to find a balance that allowed Alex to create a beautiful but very livable home. Feng shui and all that. Alex watched with apprehension as Olivia turned to take in the rest of the apartment. Too nervous to watch, Alex announced she was going to change and for Olivia to feel free to make herself comfortable.

Alex headed up the stairs to the bedroom to get changed as Olivia took in her surroundings. Alex's apartment was incredible. Homey but elegant at the same time. Olivia knew that Alex was a Cabot of the Boston Cabot's. She'd even "Googled" the name and found some rather interesting reading on Wikipedia about the family. The Cabot's were known for being "shockingly frank," including the women. Alex had obviously not fallen far from the proverbial tree, Liv mused.

Olivia drank in the sights before her, a fireplace, a spacious kitchen, beautiful furniture and to top it off, amazing artwork adorned the walls. Olivia decided to take a seat on the sofa. The minute she down, she felt her nerves beginning to take over. How would this evening play out? She was committed to more than a one night stand or a casual fling, but wasn't sure Alex wanted more even though her eyes had seemed to say different. The evening's conversation was definitely going to be interesting and enlightening. Olivia hoped she could remain in control of her voice and get her points across to Alex without the problems she'd had speaking throughout the entire evening.

Alex meanwhile was in her bedroom dressing in what she knew to be her most sexy jeans and chose a lavender cashmere sweater to top it off. She used the master bathroom to brush her teeth and use mouthwash before primping in the mirror, touching up her makeup and adding a little Chanel #5. She took a deep breath realizing she was shaking. She didn't know what Liv wanted for the evening but knew what she wanted. A discussion needed to happen, but she had wanted Liv for so long that the thought of not getting some form of physical release seemed like torture.

Alex headed down the stairs noting where Olivia had chosen to sit. Should she sit next to her or across from her during their discussion? She decided on to sit on the sofa next to Olivia.

"Olivia, can I get you something to drink? I have beer, various red and white wines, water…" She trailed off.

"Water would be great." Olivia said, "Thanks, Alex."

Alex made her way to kitchen got out a couple of bottles of Fiji water. She brought them with her to the living room and sat down on the sofa tucking her legs underneath her. She had sat so she was facing Olivia, one arm draped over the back of the sofa the other resting comfortably in her lap.

Olivia turned to face Alex and was overwhelmed by the beauty she saw before her. Alex in street attire appeared so much more approachable and if possible more beautiful. She thought she must be the luckiest person in NYC to be sitting here in her presence.

"OK, so Alex I want you to know right off the bat that…" Olivia started staring at her hands, anywhere but at Alex.

"Well, I want us to be friends first and foremost." Olivia stated.

If she'd looked at Alex in that moment she would've seen a crestfallen expression plastered to her face, followed by her looking down into her lap as well.

"That said, however, I also want more than just friendship from you. Like you said before, bring this to the next level. I don't know what that level is for you but for me it involves, well, um, let's call them romantic feelings." Olivia now looked up directly at Alex. She had bared her soul, maybe not completely, but as thoroughly as Olivia knew how after a life of little emotion expended on herself.

Alex closed the distance between them so that her face was barely inches from Olivia's. "That is exactly how I feel." She stated. "Olivia, I have never felt such a powerful pull toward anyone this strongly before. I'm not a player and never have been. I guess now is the best time to confess that I really have very little experience in the bedroom and…"

Olivia couldn't take her proximity anymore. The smell of mouthwash and something purely Alex was too overwhelming and she closed the distance between them letting her lips convey her feelings. It started out heated and only seemed to grow as Alex grew bolder taking control. Olivia remembering what Alex had been saying about prowess in the bedroom was thrilled that Alex again wanted to take the lead.

Olivia lay down pulling Alex on top of her. Their bodies dips and curves conforming instantly to each other. Olivia put her hand under Alex's shirt in her need to feel the skin she longed touch for what seemed like forever. Her hands started at Alex's waist then circled around to the dip in lower back, before wandering up her sides to her shoulders. Olivia moaned at the contact she had so longed for.

Alex continued to kiss Olivia but her concentration was wearing thin as Olivia's hands wandered on her body. She had never felt such electricity from a person's hands before. She felt Olivia's moan and pulled back looking directly into Olivia's eyes seeing her own passion directed back at her. Her breasts were barely grazing Olivia's chest and her nipples were already so sensitive she groaned as they brushed against her shirt and Liv's chest at the same time.

Olivia slid her knee between Alex's leg and instantly felt the heat from Alex's core giving her exactly the knowledge she needed. She pushed Alex against her bent leg and slowly lowered her hands to Alex's hips. She then slid Alex up a few inches and clenched her leg muscles.

Alex threw her head back and pushed herself harder against Olivia's thigh. The friction through her clothing was unbearable. She opened her eyes and looked down at Olivia who was tracing lazy circles on her stomach. She didn't know how to voice how close she was to coming. Was this normal Alex thought? Not for her it wasn't even when self servicing.

Olivia looked up at Alex through half-lidded eyes and could gauge the state Alex was in. She didn't want their first time to be rushed. She needed to decide quickly what to do. To give Alex the release she so clearly wanted right then and there or to try and pace her, slow her down…

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

_Olivia slid her knee between Alex's leg and instantly felt the heat from Alex's core giving her exactly the knowledge she needed. She pushed Alex against her bent leg and slowly lowered her hands to Alex's hips. She then slid Alex up a few inches and clenched her leg muscles._

_Alex threw her head back and pushed herself harder against Olivia's thigh. The friction through her clothing was unbearable. She opened her eyes and looked down at Olivia who was tracing lazy circles on her stomach. She didn't know how to voice how close she was to coming. Was this normal Alex thought? Not for her it wasn't even when self servicing. _

_Olivia looked up at Alex through half-lidded eyes and could gauge the state Alex was in. She didn't want their first time to be rushed. She needed to decide quickly what to do. To give Alex the release she so clearly wanted right then and there or to try and pace her, slow her down…_

Chapter 5

Olivia could see how aroused Alex was and couldn't wait any longer to see the blonde have her needs met. She looked up into a sea of darkening blue eyes and raised herself up on her elbows as Alex continued to straddle her. Olivia reached up and gently traced Alex's lips with the pad of her thumb supporting herself on her one bent elbow. "You are so beautiful." Olivia said reverently.

Alex bent down and captured Olivia's lips in a soul searing kiss that left both women panting. Alex lay her forehead on Olivia's and pushed back against Olivia's thigh again, moaning. Olivia could feel the air as Alex exhaled against her lips.

"Alex, sweetheart. Let's move this to the bedroom." Olivia said, trying to slow the pace.

Alex shook her head still with her forehead against Olivia's, her hair forming a curtain, like blinders, around Olivia's face. Making it so that Olivia could only focus on one thing and that was the expression of wonton desire on Alex's face and those incredible blue eyes, now closed tightly shut.

"Can't." Was all Alex could muster the strength to say in a voice raw with need.

Olivia tore a hole in Alex's stockings and pushed aside her panties. She knew that Alex would come the minute she made contact. Alex was breathing heavily and her hips were moving forward toward Olivia's ever elusive hand. Alex opened her eyes to look at Olivia questioningly. Olivia looked up at her as her hand touched the mound that lead to Alex's sex.

"Please." Alex said.

"I want this to be special." Olivia said.

"It's special to me!" Alex exclaimed, frustrated.

Olivia chuckled and slid her fingers inside Alex's mound to make contact with her inner sex. She slowly moved her traced the outer lips leading to the hardened nub at the top. She flicked it once, twice and began to move in circles surrounding Alex's clit, but never coming into contact. With her other hand she pushed two fingers inside of Alex fingers in search of that special spot all women crave to have touched feeling and gauging how swollen with desire it was.

Alex hissed and called Olivia the Christian equivalent to the all powerful being, and his son. She exclaimed foul language and continued to say Olivia's name almost as a mantra. Liv, Liv, Liv…She begged and pleaded for Olivia to touch her again where she wanted to be touched most.

Finally, Olivia relented. She looked up at Alex as she flicked traced her thumb across the nub of Alex's sex. Alex closed her eyes while continually rocking her hips against the fingers inside her. Olivia only had to rub against Alex one more time, before the blonde began to shake against her. The walls of her well lubricated insides clenching tightly around Olivia's fingers while drenching them as she came.

Olivia thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world and the most incredible of sensations she had ever experienced. Alex's head was thrown back exposing her neck to Olivia's lips and tongue which Liv took full advantage of, feeling the fluttering of Alex's blood flowing beneath the vein at the juncture of her throat and chest. Olivia meanwhile couldn't believe how watching and feeling the body above her brought her so close to the brink herself. She moaned and shifted her hips only to find the same friction of clothing Alex had felt bring her even closer. She quickly unbuttoned her jeans and slid her hand inside ready to take care of business, when she felt a hand close over hers.

Alex was on overdrive, but not so much so that she didn't realize what Liv was about to do. She was still having aftershocks and wanted to feel Liv come as hard as she had. She slid her hand down and pushed Liv's out of the way easily finding her way to the nub of Olivia's sex and glided her hand against it until Liv was coming. Alex watched as the older woman arched her back and felt her hand on her back pulling Alex to her as she called out Alex's name.

Liv was still inside of Alex and she thought she would die from the sensations overtaking her body. Her hand was soaked with Alex and both of them continued to administer to each other. Alex having less access raised herself onto her knees and pushed Olivia's pants and panties down her thighs making while Olivia divested Alex of her clothing, tearing and pulling in all directions. Alex was making the same progress ridding Olivia of her clothes.

Finally, a heap of limbs and satiated bodies lay entangled on the sofa and next to a heap of torn and tattered clothing. Alex staring at the mound of clothes couldn't suppress a giggle. She was still on top of Olivia stretched out full length allowing her whole weight to rest on her.

"Something you find amusing, Counselor?" Olivia asked.

"I think we can dispense with formalities." Said Alex raising herself to look into Olivia's eyes and brush a strand of sweaty hair back into place. Then she said in a very serious tone, "Olivia, I have waited for this moment for…"

Alex's words were stopped by a heated kiss from Olivia. "Later." Said Olivia. Liv knew that they needed to have a discussion about where this was going, what they were going to do about working together, and so many more aspects to this new development but all she could focus on was the blonde beauty above her and the fact that her libido was in overdrive. They had all the time in the world to sort out the rest, Olivia thought as she turned on her side pinning Alex between her and the sofa back, never breaking the kiss.

Alex, not one to resist an excellent proposition when presented, either in court or out, decided the rest could wait as well. Time was on their side after all, wasn't it?…


End file.
